


Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc One Shots and Headcanons Because I Hate Myself

by BubblyQueer000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyQueer000/pseuds/BubblyQueer000
Summary: I wanted a way to forget how fucking depressed I am so send me requests! Add me on discord if you want to chat: BubblyQueer000#2001 Love you c:Written so far:-Kyoko Kirigiri x F!Reader (NSFW)-Togami Byakuya x F!Reader (SFW)-Toko Fukawa x F!Reader Headcanons (NSFW)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21





	1. RULES FOR REQUESTS (PLEASE READ IF YOU PLAN TO REQUEST SOMETHING!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules for requests. As of updating this I already have about 5-6 requests but from here on out if you do not follow these rules your request will almost certainly be ignored. Unless it's just too great for me not to write lmao. That last part is only sort of sarcastic.

Hello you beautiful amazing people I want to write smut of the characters from trigger happy havoc soooooo send me requests!!

What I will do:

  * SFW and NSFW



  * Homosexual relationships like bruh read my username. This includes poly ships



  * Characters x Reader with certain traits (Example: Byakuya x Loud fem reader or Makoto x *Insert specific ultimate*) 



  * This is just a note but be specific with your requests. State whether you want it to be sfw or nsfw, if you want a head canon or a one-shot, if you want it to be during the killing game or non despair, etc.. Requests that do not follow this rule (Or any of these rules) will almost always be ignored



What I will not do (You sick fuck(Kidding(Except for you(You actually are a sick fuck(You know who you are))))):

  * R*pe/Non con fic. Why in the name of Monokuma's thicc juicy ass someone would want to be r*ped is beyond me, but idk yall nasties



  * Incest. Like I said yalls nasty



  * Pedophila. Do I even have to say it again??? No okay good c:



If you have anymore questions on what I will and won't do don't be afraid to ask. Anyways since taking up space and wasting people's time is what I'm best at I will be taking space up on this document by talking about how big Mondo's dick prolly is. So like how did mondo rlly die? Did my boi go too fast? Was he electrocuted? Nah bruh was hung and don't mean hanged. HE WAS HUNG LIKE A MO FUCKIN HORSE. His dick and balls just sagged along until it was to much for him and he fucking died.

Thank you for coming to my tedtalk I love you c: 


	2. Kyoko Kirigiri x Fem Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kibbsin  
> Request: Kyoko Kirigiri x Fem reader smut 👉👈  
> LET'S GO GAMERS! FIRST CHAPTER

You adored nearly everything about your girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri. She always had this sweet smell to her that you couldn't quite place or describe. Her hair was always so soft and silky to the point where you often found yourself unconsciously stroking it after moments of spacing off. She never seemed to mind you doing this though so you didn't either. On top of all of that, she was the smartest girl you had ever met which made her very interesting to talk to. It was even better to talk to her when she would show you her sweet side, although this almost never happens. That's maybe the only thing about her that leaves anything to be desired. Her consistent lack of emotion. Sure, at a time like the killing game you would rather she be stoic than break your heart by crying all the time but it would be nice to see her smile a little more. Today was no exception. 

  
You were hanging out with Kyoko in her bedroom, both of you lying on her bed, cuddling, you on your back, running your fingers through her hair as she was on top of you, lying on your stomach. As usual she was her normal, unfeeling self, even as she wrapped her arms tightly around your waste, lovingly. At this point neither of you were quite aware of how long it had been since you started sitting there together. Both of your legs were totally asleep and for all you knew, so was Kyoko.

  
"Kyoko?" You ask.

  
"Yes?" She responded. 

  
"Oh... Sorry I thought..." She looked up at you and raised an eyebrow. 

  
"What?" She smirked. You blush, completely star struck, as you see her stunning smile for the first time in a long time. She seems to sense this, which would have surprised you coming from anyone else, but not Kyoko with how sharp she is. The next few moments you don't know what exactly happened. One moment you were horizontal on the bed together, arms around one another, the next you were both sitting up, and now she was now on your lap, pressing her smooth lips against your. Your eyes widened in surprise, half because it wasn’t very ordinary for her to smile, even at you, and half because you weren’t expecting to go straight from innocently cuddling your girlfriend to having her tongue in your mouth. The thoughts are only momentary and soon your eyes flutter close. You begin to lean into the kiss, before letting your hands travel from her hips to her chest. 

  
Kyoko sits up. At first you blush and look away, fearing that you might have overstepped your boundaries with her. What were you thinking anyways? You’ve never done this before. Why would she want to now? All of these thoughts left your mind when you felt Kyoko’s soft fingertips rub your forearm. What you saw left you even more surprised than before. She was now lying on the bed, next to you, her shirt completely off, probably disregarded on the floor outside of your line of sight. The only thing covering her now was a small black seamless bra. You smiled prior to climbing over top of her and taking one of her breasts in your hand, lightly massaging it. You glance up at Kyoko nervously. 

  
“Can I?” You ask. She grins at you flirtatiously and nodded. You smile back before lifting up her back, as gently as possible with one hand and undoing her bra with the other. 

  
You can’t help but stare at her perfect bare chest when her bra is completely removed, until you realize how uncanny it is that you’re just gazing at them, doing absolutely nothing. Following this you blush and don’t know what to do, but then once more Kyoko pulls you in for another sloppy make out, while you squeeze her in your hands. Your tongue intertwined with hers and finally you pull away, a small bead of spit connecting from your lips to hers. You start to trail kisses starting from her lips down her neck and finally to her tits, allowing the small tip of one of them to slip into your mouth, causing a quiet moan to slip from hers. It didn’t take long before Kyoko’s hips were bucking into yours. It seemed she was getting impatient so you climb off of her and slip her skirt down, almost all the way down her thigh. 

“Wait…” She whispered. “Y/N can we… Switch places?” She mumbled nervously. You look surprised at her before smiling and nodding. Without a word you switch places with her and slip your clothes off. Kyoko finished the job that you both started and began to do the same. Now it was your turn. You were laying on the bed, fully nude, almost shaking with anticipation. Your eyes shut and finally you feel your legs being spread and her tongue into your slit.

  
You mewl loudly and shake while she licks around your entrance. At this point neither of you can tell what is her saliva and what is your natural wetness. The blush on your face and the slowly approaching orgasm becomes more intense when she begins to circle your clit. You can’t help but grind forward into her mouth as you nearly climax. Finally you reach your peak. You feel in your stomach as though you’re falling off of a cliff into ecstasy and euphoria. You’re stunned and almost paralyzed by the pleasure coursing through your veins. 

  
The next few minutes pass without you even realizing, however, when you finally do, you find yourself cuddling in bed with Kyoko again. Your back was towards her and she held you closely to her chest, spooning you, face pressed into your back. You turn towards her and match her smile, although it’s not long until yours turns into a devilish smirk. 

  
“I think it’s time that I return the favor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who left a request. I'm going to cry myself to sleep now. If you want to request a story please read the chapter before this! Thanks!


	3. Byakuya x Ultimate Guitarist Fem Reader (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by asagiriigen  
> Request: if it’s not too much, byakuya X fem!reader who’s the ultimate guitarist (fluff)? if not that’s ok ☺️  
> I gotchu fam! I was honestly really excited to write this one, so let's do this!!

Y/N was the ultimate guitarist. She had been learning how to play quite a few instruments since she was very young. Her parents put her through many different music lessons whether they be voice lessons, piano, or any other instrument. Sure, she didn’t particularly mind any of these instruments but there was something about the guitar that drew her to it, to the point where during all of Y/N’s other lessons she often just thought about the guitar. Just the thought of her fingers gliding across and pressing on the strings creating that beautiful sound was enough to make her smile. So when she received a letter from the very well known Hope’s Peak highschool, she was overjoyed to go to a school to learn to perfect her skills, and even better, have guaranteed success in her music career. Yet, she never expected what would follow in the next few weeks. 

Y/N had lost track of how many days it had been since she entered the school. It must have been at least two and a half weeks at that point but it didn’t matter anymore. Nearly all of the hope that she had when she started had already slipped from her fingertips, making her hesitant and paranoid as if she had messed up some notes and was fidgeting with her strings attempting to keep any other mistakes from happening. Celestia Ludenberg, or rather Taeko Yasuhiro, was found guilty for the murder of Hifumi Yamada after he killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It goes without saying that this was taking a serious toll on her along with all of the senseless slaughters before it, especially Leon Kuwata. She hadn’t gotten to get to know him for very long, he being the first of the students to be executed, but the almost adorable content on his face as he watched her strum the guitar caused her to begin taking a liking to him, and was far more than enough to cause the color to flood from her eyes as she watched him get beaten to death. Since that day, when she wasn’t investigating murders or newly opened floors she could be found in her room crying, playing cliche, depressing, angsty songs on her guitar, or more often than not both. 

It was a normal day like any other. There was a tension in the air at breakfast that morning. No one spoke, they just sat there, until it had become too much for Y/N causing her to leave the table and sprint off to her room in tears, Hina following her while trying to console her. She appreciated the gesture but nothing could help right now. All she wanted was her guitar and to go home. 

“How ridiculous. One would think that after all this time she would finally adapt to her surroundings.” Byakuya sneered as Y/N exited, uncaring of anything he had to say.

Hours had now passed. It had been late afternoon at this point and she had been done crying for quite a while, now she was just lying there, the guitar on her chest, her face covered by dry tears. Finally Y/N managed to lift herself off of the bed, grunting and shaking as she moved with little motivation. She steps out of her bedroom with only her acoustic guitar case in her hand and her curiosity for what was on the newly opened floor. As Y/N walked up the stairs she hummed a small tune from a song that she was writing, before stopping quickly on the fourth floor when she heard someone else walking down the hall. She reacted in the only way that seemed fit… by jumping into the nearest women's restroom and waiting until the tapping of feet in the hall had finally ceased. It wasn’t like Y/N disliked any of her peers, except for Byakuya. Everything about him was too much to bear. He was a spoiled brat who had no respect for anybody but himself, let alone those who had died. The guitarist stuck her head out of the bathroom door and saw the insufferable man of the hour himself headed in the opposite direction. She simply rolled her eyes and turned away. The room nearest to her bathroom hiding place she was overjoyed at what she saw. It was labeled to be a music room on her student hand book but it didn’t appear that way. Instead she stepped inside of an auditorium full of desks where seats should be, lined up before a proscenium stage with purple lighting reminiscent of the ones in the halls that were floors below this one. However, the thing that she noticed above all others was a black piano in the middle of the large stage. Fond memories filled Y/N’s mind as she remembered the many piano lessons that she took before coming to Hope's Peak highschool. She smiled as a tear dripped down her already tear streaked face. 

Eventually she stumbled to a desk and dropped her case on the top before opening it and pulling out her acoustic guitar before taking a seat on the stage. She can’t help but enjoy every moment of this as she glides her fingers against the tight guitar strings creating a stunningly beautiful sound. Y/N smiles while humming almost silently. 

“ _Until the stars have said goodbye_

_Darling close your eyes…_

_As sleep pulls you close and we say goodnight_

_I’ll sing to you softly this sweet lullaby…”_

She continues to hum the melody and smiles as she does so. Y/N sings to herself for a few more minutes, until the song was over and the room becomes totally quiet, prior to slow clapping noise behind her. She blushed. In most cases, she didn’t mind anyone hearing her play, it was very normal for some of the others to ask to hear her music or even for her to offer it when they appeared stressed but she knew with complete certainty who stood behind her, him being the only one present on the floor. She turned around after his clapping was completely finished, maybe expecting him to just leave, but instead, there he was, Byakuya Togami in all his glory… Much closer than anticipated. 

“Th-thank you.” She smiled, this one full of deceit. 

“It would appear that your guitar is out of tune, which held back your performance by a great deal.” He said to her sans any emotion. 

“Is that supposed to be a complement?” She replied snidely. Who was he to give her of all people musical advice? Byakuya’s eyes narrowed. 

“You didn’t let me finish. What I was trying to say was that although your guitar was out of tune your singing was quite adequate.” He rolled his eyes before allowing them to meet hers. Without realizing her face had now been completely red. 

“I… Thank you. Sorry about that.” Y/N giggled. For once he smiled back at her, causing her blush to deepen. Soon after though, he realized that he had been smiling too and her blush was mirrored onto his face. They both stared down, awkwardly now having no idea what to say. “So… Do you play any instruments, Togami?” She asked. 

“Why would you like to know?” He asked rudely. Y/N was almost surprised until she remembered who she was talking to and then just grunted, angrily. He glanced back at her and then sighed, allowing his face to soften. “As a matter of fact, I’m quite skilled at playing the piano.” She quickly smiled and perked up once more. 

“Good! Then you’re playing a song with me.” Y/N laughed. 

“Excuse me?” Byakuya gasped at her forwardness as if she tried to use a raunchy pick up line on him. 

“Come on it’ll be fun! Just do your best!” She laughed and skipped up to the stage. “Please? Just one?” 

“I…” He began. “This was what I feared,” he glared up at her. “Fine.” He said as he moved forward toward the stage. 

. . .

They didn’t end up playing one song. Rather, the two sat there for hours playing music together. Sometimes when he wasn’t blushing without meaning to Y/N managed to get him to smile and even sometimes laugh. There were no words that described Byakuya’s playing. He managed to do something that until now Y/N thought was impossible… Distract her from the sound of her own playing and get her more interested in piano. Of course, she did know how to play fairly well, having played for her entire life, but it never connected with her on the same level it did with guitar. 

“Y-your playing is astounding.” Byakuya said, almost as though he said it without meaning to. She blushed and smiled.

“Thank you.” Y/N smiled and finally took her hands off of the keys. All at once, so did Byakuya and their hands gently touched on the bench. “Oh sorry!” She said before quickly pulling her hand away, only for him to grab it before she can totally replace it on her lap.

“D...Don’t be.” He blushed and looked away in the opposite direction. She remembered the remark he had shot at her that morning. About how her feelings made her ridiculous and how she needed to get control over them if she wanted a chance at survival. Finally she had had enough. Y/N turned to him and used her free hand to guide his face towards hers. “Y/N…” He mumbled. She smiled once more time before pulling him in for a kiss. It was quite clear the Byakuya was surprised at first but he made no effort to pull away and even began to return it. Finally Y/N pulled away and gazed at him warmly, a gaze that for once he authentically shared with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this supposed to be a one shot but I might break the rules cause I really really want to make a part two of this, like this is fucking adorable (Maybe a nsfw one idk 0////0). Ngl this fic is kinda all over the place. I took quite a few liberties with it. I didn't want this to be a song fic, it just kinda happened. *Casually inserts 'yes I am a naruto fan. Believe it' meme but replace 'naruto' with 'The Promised Neverland' nyah rawr uwu*. In all seriousness thank you guys for all of your love and support. Writing fan fiction is my escape as sad as that sounds and I've been struggling a lot with my classes and my mental health so I seriously appreciate that you guys are interacting with this. Please comment on this post I don't care what it says I just love reading what you guys have to say. Thank you all so much.


	4. Toko Fukawa x Reader Headcanons (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry it's been a bit but here I am! I can't promise I'll be able to consistently post since I'm so busy so sorry about that. Anyways let's get on with it!!  
> Requested by PeachyRaven13 and LeedleDee  
> Requests: 'NSFW Toko and Syo x Fem!reader headcanons?'  
> 'Toko x fem reader? 🤏👓'  
> The second one didn't establish if they wanted it to be NSFW or SFW or a One-Shot or a Headcanon but whatever! Now I can just combine them.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Note: I tend to get a lot more silly with headcanons as you will come to find. I hope you still like it regardless!)

Toko Fukawa:

  * Obvious switch. She has made it her mission to make whoever she is infatuated with... satisfied (FOR THE LOVE OF MONDO’S PANGOLIN HAIR THAT SOUNDS FRICKEN ICKY) so she’s usually pretty enthusiastic about doing whatever you would like. 



  * As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she’s hella shy about dis stuff. I mean she’s already shy as hell but even more so in these kinds of encounters. But it’s all good since she’s extra cute when she blushes!



  * She loves giving head because of how submissive she is. 



  * Is cool with basically any kinks but reeeeeeaaaalllly likes being degraded. I mean she legit had a fantasy in one game about Togami calling her ‘His pig’. ~~That awkward moment when Toko ghostwrites for Stephanie Myers haha just kidding unless~~ she also gives you lots of praise, which makes her a lot cuter!



  * Lovessssss it when you pull her hair in basically every position. 



  * Not as good at aftercare as she likes to think she is. She’ll pretend to be just to please herself but she’s not lmao. It’s still really wholesome though. She’ll try to care for you by making sure you’re comfy and whatever other stupid ideas come to her mind to take care of you but ultimately you’re probably going to have to take over with the whole aftercare sitch. 



Genocider Sho:

  * Okay okay okay so picture this, you’re getting some high-quality sloppy toppy from your gf and all of a sudden she turns into a murderer and bites your coochie. Das basically what’s going down if you trust dis girl anywhere near your goop chute (I am so sorry I wrote that I stole it from a game grumps bit and now it’s too good to backspace) 



  * She is a top. There are no two ways about it. She will almost always be on top because she loves dominating you. 



  * You best believe she’s making use of her fricken massive tongue guuuuurl



  * Unlike Toko, she doesn’t even worry about aftercare. Bish get’s in and out, quite literally in fact (BAHAHAHA im so funny please laugh)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyo hope you liked it follow me on tumblr so feel socially accepted ahah I have low self esteem. Self deprecation=Comedy 
> 
> Tumblr link: https://bubblyqueer000.tumblr.com/


End file.
